Perempuan Terluka
by Rainy Elfath
Summary: "Aku takkan menikahi siapapun lagi dan tidak akan tidur dengan siapapun!" Temari yang merupakan janda dari Naruto menolak pinangan Shikamaru, tapi Shikamaru tetap gigih memperjuangkan cintanya meski ia sempat kecewa dan mundur dari kancah perjuangan.


Perempuan Terluka

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita diduplikasi dari kisah Chaudharani Kaniz pada Novel Perempuan Terluka dengan bagian yang diimprovisasu dan ditambahkan

Cast: Shikamaru, Temari, naruto, Kankurou

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo dimana-mana.

Jika tak suka tak perlu dibaca

Selamat menikmati :D

"_Aku takkan menikahi siapapun lagi dan tidak akan tidur dengan siapapun!_"

Penolakan dengan keangkuhan itu masih terus terngiang di telinga Shikamaru setelah memberanikan diri meminang Temari, seorang janda sahabatnya Naruto. Amarahnya sudah naik sampai ubun-ubun. Ia tak bisa memaafkan Temari dengan lancang mengatakan hal tersebut. Dalam marahnya ia mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia melihat Temari dan jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama.

Saat itu, Naruto baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Temari. Naruto dan Temari melangsungkannya di Tempat Temari Tinggal, Sunagakure. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto membawa Temari ke Konohagakure. Shikamaru yang tidak sempat hadir dalam pernikahan mereka karena sebuah misi baru melihat Temari hari itu.

Temari turun dari mobil Subaru yang membawa mereka dari Sunagakure menuju Konohagakure. Ia turun dengan anggun mengenakan pakaian musim gugur yang lembut. Matanya yang hijau berkilau bak permata yang berharga. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada setiap orang yang menyambutnya. Saat itu jantung Shikamaru berdetak lebih kencang dengan irama tak karuan. Ia sulit mengendalikan dirinya rasanya ingin sekali menarik tangan Temari dan mendekapnya.

Saat Naruto mengenalkan istrinya secara resmi kepada sahabat-sahabat lelakinya di Konohagakure, Temari sangat menjaga sikap dan wibawanya ia hanya memberi senyuman anggun dan balasan salam dengan sopan. Terutama pada para lelaki, ia tak menunjukan sikap tertarik untuk menjalin persahabatan sebaik suaminya. Tapi, semua sikap itu membuat Shikamaru terpikat dan penasaran.

Pernah suatu hari saat Shikamaru ada urusan dengan Naruto dan mendatangi kediamannya, tetapi ternyata Naruto sedang tidak ada di rumah dan hanya ada Temari yang menerimanya. Bukannya menerima sambutan yang sopan melainkan ia diberi sambutan yang kasar. Temari langsung menutup pintu tanpa basa-basi setelah mengatakan Naruto tidak ada. Shikamaru tidak terima dengan sikap yang tidak ramah dan tak sopan dari istri sahabatnya itu.

Setahun setelah pernikahan mereka yang telah dikaruniai anak lelaki yang tampan. Shikamaru sedang mengadakan sebuah acara di rumahnya yang dihadiri hampir seluruh desa Konoha termasuk juga Naruto dan istrinya. Temari menggendong anak lelakinya ditengah kerumunan perempuan. Jelas sekali ia terlihat menghindari kerumunan kaum lelaki dan juga membuat batas dengan perempuan. Ia hanya tertarik pada dunianya sendiri dan anaknya.

Shikamaru terpana melihat Temari tersenyum lembut dan bahagia yang diberikannya pada anaknya saja. Ia asik sekali memperhatikan istri sahabatnya itu dari kejauhan. Menyejukan. Rasanya ingin berlari menghampiri mereka dan mendekap erat tubuh mereka dengan erat. Ia merasa cemburu dengan sahabatnya telah memiliki keluarga yang hangat, pikirnya. Ia yang terus melihat dan memperhatikan wajah Temari sampai akhirnya raut muka Temari berubah ketika seseorang masuk ke Rumah keluarga Nara. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kalut dan ia erat mendekap anak lelaki kesayangannya itu dengan sikap ketakutan luar biasa. Hal itu ia lakukan setelah melihat ke arah tetamu yang baru hadir. Diantara tetamu yang hadir ada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berjalan mendekat kea rah Temari. Yang didekati tampak bergetar ketakutan dan seolah ingin berlari meninggalkan pesta. Melihat kondisi yang ramai lelaki itu mengurungkan niat untuk menyapa Temari ia berbalik dan bergabung dengan kumpulan laki-laki.

Temari mendekap anaknya erat dan berbalik melarikan diri dari kerumunan masih dengan raut muka ketakutan. Shikamaru yang melihat sikapnya langsung bergegas mengejarnya. Ternyata Temari memasuki kamarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia menangis terisak. Rasanya ingin ia memeluknya dan menenangkan, melenyapkan ketakutannya, tapi mau bagaimana etiket social berlaku disini. Ia bukan siapa-siapa Temari.

"Temari-san, mengapa ada disini?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, maaf Shikamaru-san, bisakah saya meminta tolong untuk memanggil salah satu pelayan kami dan menyiapkan kepulanganku segera?" Minta Temari.

"aku yang akan mengantarkan Temari-san"

Temari tampak kaget dengan usulan dan tawaran dari Shikamaru. Tapi sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain untuk Temari. Akhirnya ia mengangguk menerima tawaran Shikamaru untuk mengantarnya. Shikamaru mempersilakan Temari untuk menaiki mobil Porsche kesayanganya di bangku belakang. Ia mengendarai mobil dan mengantarkan Temari hingga depan rumah. Saat Temari turun dan belum beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah SHikamaru tidak tahan untuk bertanya

"Siapa dia?"

Sontak Temari kaget dengan pertanyaan Shikmaru. Ia menjadi gugup dan takut. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh lemah.

"Shikamaru-san, maaf bisakah kau sampaikan pada Naruto aku pulang lebih dulu karena anak lelaki kami sedang rewel?"

Shikamaru mendapatkan balasan yang tak ia harapkan. Kalimat yang disampaikan Temari sudah menunjukan bahwa Temari ingin ia meninggalkannya.

"Baik, Temari-san akan kusampaikan pesannya pada Naruto. Saya pamit terlebih dahulu." Shikamaru kemudian pergi dengan Porsche kesayangannya diliputi perasaan yang tak jelas. Berbagai pertanyaan. Mengapa ia bereaksi seperti itu? Siapa pria yang membuatnya bereaksi seperti itu? Kesal karena tak menemukan jawaban lantas ia memukul stir kemudi Porsche nya.

Kabar kematian Naruto menyebar diseluruh sudut desa Konoha. Shikamaru yang mendengar berita ini tak mampu mengartikan perasaannya. Sedih karena ia ditinggalkan sahabat dekatnya, tapi ia tak memungkiri perasaan bahagia karena artinya Temari tak lagi terikat dengan siapapun. Naruto baru menikah dengan Temari lima tahun yang lalu. Usia Temari kini baru 24 tahun sama dengan dirinya.

Shikamaru menghadiri pemakaman Naruto. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam dilengkapi dengan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kulit. Penampilannya pasti membuat para wanita akan meleleh melihatnya. Ia mengendarai Nissan skyline GTR nya yang menambah poin kegantengannya. Sesampainya di pemakaman ia melihat Temari yang tengah menggendong anaknya yang ditemani oleh kedua adik lelakinya, Gaara dan Kankurou. Temari hanya mengenakan yukata hitam. Raut mukanya menampakan kesedihan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini di mata Shikamaru, Temari terlihat begitu mengesankan dengan pandangan sedihnya.

Ah, ia sangat tidak sopan dengan memberikan pujian bahkan hanya dalam hatinya kepada istri sahabatnya yang sedang dimakamkan. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pemakaman Naruto. Selepas acara pemakaman selesai ia ingin sekali menghampiri Temari dan memberikan beberapa kalimat empati atas kematian Naruto juga kalimat mendukung agar ia tak terjebak dalam kesedihan terlalu lama.

"Temari-san, Saya ikut berduka cita atas kematian suami sekaligus sahabat saya. Semoga kejadian ini tidak membuat kita terjebak dalam kesedihan terlalu lama."

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru-sama" Balas Temari tanpa senyum sedikitpun menghiasi wajahnya.

Argghhh rasanya Shikamaru ingin mendekap tubuh itu dan membuatnya merasa lebih ringan karena kematian suaminya itu. Tapi apa daya ia bukan siapa-siapa Temari. Shikamaru melewati beberapa kerumunan para wanita yang ternyata sedang menggosipkan kelanjutan hidup Temari, seorang janda dari kepala desa mereka yang baru saja meninggal.

Aku akan datang setelah semuanya dalam kondisi normal dan meminangnya. Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang harus ia manfaatkan dengan baik.

Sudah enam bulan sejak kematian sahabatnya. Desakan hatinya untuk segera mengutarakan niatnya meminang Temari tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi pagi itu ia segera mengendarai Nissan Skyline GTRnya menuju tempat Temari tinggal. Dengan penampilan khasnya yang maskulin ia turun dari mobil pemberian ayahnya itu dan segera melangkah menuju rumah Temari.

Diketuknya pintu kayu yang kokoh itu. Pintu itu terbuka dan yang membukakan adalah Kankurou adik Temari yang sedang berkunjung. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di ruang tamu yang megah itu. Temari datang dengan menggunakan blus sederhana berwarna peach yang dipadukan dengan rok berwarna sepadan dengan blusnya. Untuk Shikamaru entah keberapakalinya ia terpesona dengan cara Temari dalam fashion.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Shikamaru-san?"

"ya sebelumnya bagaimana kabar anda Temari-san?" Shikamaru basa basi

"Ya saya baik juga dengan anggota keluarga yang lain."

"Syukurlah jika begitu. Hmmm maksud kedatangan saya kemari adalah untuk meminang anda Temari-san"

Mendengar gagasan yang diungkapkan oleh Shikamaru membuatnya kaget luar biasa. Amarahnya Nampak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Tak sempat menahan emosinya, Temari menjawab gagasan yang diungkpakan Shikamaru.

"Lancang sekali anda ini! Satu hal yang perlu kuberitahukan soal gagasanmu tentang menikahiku! Takkan ada lagi pernikahan untukku! Aku takkan menikahi siapapun lagi dan tidak akan tidur dengan siapapun! Sekarang pergilah dari rumahku dan jangan berikan aku ide gila itu!" Temari sudah menjawab gagasan Shikamaru dengan sikap kasar dan mengusirnya. Sikapnya ini membuatnya marah dan ia tak rela harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh Temari dengan sikap kasarnya itu.

Ia melangkah dengan kesal menuju mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kediaman Nara. Sesampainya di kediaman Nara ia yang melihat ibunya tengah menonton TV langsung memberitahukan pembatalan rencana yang sudah diutarakan kepada ibunya. Rencana itu jelas ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ibunya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan aku yang akan membawa seorang janda ke Rumah ini. Perempuan angkuh itu takkan menjadi istriku. Sekarang carikan saja aku gadis muda yang cocok denganku!"

"wah, baiklah dalam pekan ini kau akan ibu kenalkan pada gadis yang cocok menjadi pendampingmu, nak."

Temari POV

"dia sudah gila dengan mengajakku menikah. Dia bisa mendapatkan gadis-gadis yang lebih cantik dari aku mengapa juga ia memintaku untuk menjadi pendampingnya?" batin Temari selepas kepergian Shikamaru.

"Kemana perginya Shikamaru-san kak?" Kankurou baru saja turun dari kamarnya untuk menemani Shikamaru dan Temari, tapi ia hanya melihat kakaknya yang wajahnya sudah berwarna merah.

"aku baru saja megusir pria gila itu"

"hah? Apa maksud kakak dengan mengusir dan mengatakannya pria gila?"

"aku tak percaya jika ia meminangku dan memintaku menjadi istrinya"

"hah? Apa salahnya dengan permintaanya itu kak?"

"adik, kau harus tau aku tak mungkin menikahinya!" Temari geram dengan pertanyaan yang mendesaknya itu.

"Apa masalahnya hingga ia tak mungkin menikahimu kak? Kau lajang, ia juga lajang dan kalian masih muda"

"Tak mungkin Kankurou! Aku bukan wanita yang layak untuk menikahinya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tak suci lagi. Aku pernah diperkosa!"

"Hah" Kankurou kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh kakaknya itu. Temari mulai terisak

"Bagaimana ceritanya kak? Koq aku tak tahu?" Kankurou berkata lembut dan mengelus kepala Temari yang terunduk sambil terisak.

"Saat itu aku masih sangat muda. 16 tahun. Ketika perayaan ulang tahun ayah. Ia datang bersama kerabatnya. Ketika semua orang bergembira dengan suasana pesta yang ada. Aku sedikit merasa tak enak badan dan kembali ke kamar untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu datang dan menistakan diriku dengan merenggut kehormatanku. Aku tak bisa lari dari kuperkasaannya. Sejak saat itu aku tak lagi merasa diriku berharga meski aku anak sulung Kazekage sekalipun. Bahkan sudah kucoba mandi ribuan kali tapi itu membuat noda ditubuhku hilang. Yang paling menyakitkan saat aku memberi tahu hal ini pada Naruto setelah malam pertama kami. Ia tak pernah mau menyentuhku lagi. Tahukah kau bahwa Toti adalah hasil dari satu-satunya hubungan badanku dengan Naruto." Temari terus terisak sambil menceritakannya.

"oh malangnya nasib kakakku" Kankurou tak lagi mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ia memeluk erta Temari untuk membuatnya nyaman.

"maka dari itu Kankurou aku tak layak untuk pria manapun lagi. Aku takkan menikah dan tidur dengan siapapun lagi!"

Puluhan tahun telah berlalu. Kini Shikamaru yang sudah memiliki dua putri dan istrinya, Ino baru saja meninggalkan Shikamaru dan kedua putrinya untuk selama-lamanya. Shikamaru telah menjadi seorang duda diusianya yang ke 50 Tahun.

Undangan pernikahan Tori, buah hati Temari dan Naruto yang akan dilangsungkan besok sudah diterimanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia harus menghadiri pernikahan ini karena Tori adalah rekan bisnisnya sejauh ini. Disamping itu ia merindukan sosok ibunya yang ia benci sekaligus ia cintai. Hatinya berdesir dan gagasan untuk meminang Temari muncul kembali setelah ia berusaha untuk enyahkan selama 30 tahun terakhir ini.

"ayah, kenapa melamun saja?" Tiba-tiba putri pertamanya yang baru berusia 20 Tahun itu memasuki kamarnya dan mengagetkannya.

"hnn"

"Hmm apakah ayah akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan Tori Nii-san besok?" Tanya Hana sambil mengambil undangan yang tersimpan di atas meja.

"ya, apakah kamu mau ikut?"

"Jika ayah berkenan"

"Ikutlah bersama ayah dan akan ayah kenalkan kau dengan seseorang."

"Baiklah ayah" Hana meninggalkan ayahnya yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya kembali.

Shikamaru datang ke pernikahan Tori bersama anak perempuannya. Sambil menyetir ia menggoda anaknya

"kapan aku bisa mengadakan pesta macam ini untuk anakku ya?" Yang digoda hanya tersipu malu sambil memukul ayahnya.

"ayah aku masih muda." Ayahnya tertawa mendengar ucapan putrinya.

"ayah mengapa ayah berpenampilan keren seperti ini? Apakah Tori Nii-san sangat berarti buat ayah?"

Yang ditanya terdiam beberapa saat karena pertanyaan putrinya. Shikamaru yang keren dengan mengenakan kemeja putih yang ditutup dengan rompi rajutan berwarna abu dengan strip merah di kerah dan jas yang semiformal berwarna abu-abu. Ia sengaja berpenampilan keren untuk menambah poin plus saat bertemu kembali dengan Temari.

"ah ya. Aku tak ingin tampak terlalu tua. hehehe" canda Shikamaru.

"apakah ayah ingin menggoda seseorang dengan penampilan ayah?" Tanya Hana menyelidik.

"ah Hana jangan terlalu jauh membayangkan." Yang ditanya gugup bukan main.

Hana tau ayahnya punya rencana lain dibalik kedatangannya menghadiri pernikahan ini. Ibunya pernah bercerita bahwa ayahnya yang tampan ini memiliki wanita idaman lain, tapi ia ditampik berkali-kali dengan sangat kasar. "apakah wanita itu akan hadir di Pernikahan ini?" batinnya.

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Shikamaru akhirnya sampai di pelataran parker gedung tempat acara diselenggarakan. Mereka berdua turun dan berjalan menuju ruang utama. Semua mengenali kedatangan sang Presdir Nara Group yang dating bersama anaknya. Mereka menyapa dan menyalami kedua orang yang menarik perhatian itu.

Shikamaru yang secara formal membalas sapa dan salam dari para tetamu itu matanya tetap mencari yang dicarinya, Temari. Bola matanya berputar ke sekeliling ruangan dan ia belum mendapati yang ciarinya itu. Ia segera menyelesaikan salam dan sapa dan segera beranjak menuju pengantin menerima ucapan selamat.

"Selamat Tori. Akhirnya kau menikah juga ya. hahaha"

"Terima Kasih, Shikamaru ji-san. Kalau bukan karena kegigihanku. hahaha"

"ah ya kenalkan ini putriku, Hana."

"Selamat atas pernikahannya Tori Nii-san."

"Terimakasih Hana. Semoga kau segera menyusul ya. Sebaiknya di momen ini kau berbaur dengan para pemuda untuk menemukan jodohmu."

"Hahaha. Tori kau ini bisa saja ya. Nah, aku tak melihat Temari-san. Dimana dia?"

"ibu, sedang ke toilet. Ia gugup dengan pernikahan ini."

"Baiklah aku akan berkeliling dulu." Shikamaru kemudian melangkah untuk menikmati beberapa hidangan dan berbincang dengan temannya.

"Hana. Silakan jika kau ingin bergabung dengan kawan seusiamu."

Hana meninggalkan ayahnya yang sudah bergabung dengan para sahabatnya. Ia penasaran dengan sosok wanita yang diceritakan ibunya itu sebelum meninggal. Meski tetap bergabung dengan yang lain untuk berbincang ia tetap mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya.

MC kemudian memanggil nama Shikamaru dan Hana untuk melakukan sesi foto bersama. Hal ini terjadi atas permintaan Tori-kun. Memang karena Shikamaru adalah rekan, guru, dan juga kadang menjadi ayah sangat berharga bagi Tori.

Ketika Shikamaru menaiki panggung. Seseorang yang langsung disadari kedatangannya juga berjalan mendekati panggung dan menaikinya. Temari. Ia masih sama cantiknya seperti dulu meski beberapa perubahan karena penuaan yang tak terlalu Nampak pada wajahnya. Mengenakan gaun ungu tua yang elegan menambah kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Sesaat Shikamaru terpana dengan kehadiran seseorang yang selama 30 tahun terakhir ini menjadi baying-bayang dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Hana yang melihat reaksi ayahnya itu tersadar dengan kehadiran seseorang. Ia pun mencari siapakah gerangan yang membuat ayahnya berlaku demikian. Ia melihat ke arah Temari. Hana yang baru pertama kali melihatnya merasakan aura kecantikan yang berbeda dari para wanita pada umumnya. Keanggunan dan kecantikannya bersatu, tapi ia tak melihat senyum menyimpul di wajahnya padahal ini adalah hari pernikahan putranya. "pantas ayah tak bisa melepas bayang-bayangnya dan juga pantas Tori nii-san begitu tampan dan memesona."

Fotografer mengarahkan Shikamaru untuk berdiri disamping Temari dan Hana berdiri di Samping Tori. Buat Shikamaru ini adalah kesempatan. Ia berjalan mendekati Temari. Yang didekati bersikap gugup dan kikuk. Sambil menunggu fotografer mengatur Shikamaru memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"apa kabar Temari-san?"

"aku baik-baik saja"

"kau tak berubah ya tetap cantik dan judes seperti biasa."

"tak perlu menggodaku Shikamaru-san. Aku tak membutuhkannya!" desis Temari yang sebal dengan tingkah laku Shikamaru.

Sesi foto pengantin dan keluarga Nara akhirnya berakhir juga. Shikamaru berniat untuk meninggalkan pesta segera.

"Temari-san, rasanya sudah lama sekali tak jumpa. Perkenalkan ini anak perempuanku yang pertama, Nara Hana." Ucap Shikamaru sopan mengenalkan Hana pada Temari.

"Hana, beri salam pada Temari-san."

"Selamat atas pernikahan putra anda Temari-san" Hana sopan memberi salam.

"Terimakasih. Kau cantik sekali. Apakah mirip ibumu atau ayahmu?" Tanya Temari dingin tanpa senyuman.

"ah, orang banyak menyebutku sangat mirip dengan ayahku." Shikamaru merasa fisiknya dipuji secara tidak langsung oleh wanita yang dibenci sekaligus dicintainya itu.

"ah, begitu tapi kalo mirip ayahmu pastinya tidak akan secantik ini. Aku yakin kau mirip ibumu meski aku tak pernah bertemu." Hana merasakan kebencian atau apa dari Temari-san kepada ayahnya. Diliriknya ayah yang tadi semula bangga sekarang menjadi tak karuan ekspresinya.

"Temari-san, kami tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Kami akan pamit pulang. Terimakasih atas jamuannya." Shikamaru pamit dan tersenyum manis kea rah Temari yang dibalas dengan seringai hambar. Hana hanya menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum. Sebelum beranjak Shikamaru juga pamit pada kedua mempelai. Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan pesta yang merih itu meski sang ratu tetap tak tersenyum.

Di dalam mobil rasanya Hana tak sabar untuk mencecar ayahnya denganberbagai pertanyaan. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan memberanikan diri.

"ayah, mengapa ayah terlihat bahagia saat bertemu dengan Temari-san? Apakah ia orang yang penting untuk ayah?" yang ditanya kaget dan tak menyangka akan mendapat pertnyaan seperti itu.

"hmmm, mengapa kamu begitu penasaran?" Shikamaru berusaha tetap tenang dengan kemudinya.

"ya karena ayah tak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya."

"hmmm, ayah tak yakin kau akan menerima jawaban ayah."

"akan kuusahakan untuk mengerti ayah."

"sepertinya kau sudah dewasa sekarang."

"ya, makanya segera jawab pertanyaanku."

"akan kubuat kamu penasaran Hana." Shikamaru tersenyum lembut dan berhasil membuat Hana penasaran.

Hana merenggut sebal dengan perlakuan ayahnya. Sekarang ia sangat penasaran dengan jawaban atas sikapnya selama di Pernikahan Tori nii-san. Ia merencanakan penyelidikan.

Shikamaru kemudian tenggelam dalam dunianya. Ia semakin terpesona oleh kecantikan Temari meski gurat-gurat tua juga tampak dalam dirinya. Pertemuan tadi semakin menguatkan keinginanya untuk melamar Temari kembali.

Temari POV

"argghhh menyebalkan sekali lelaki tak tahu diri itu!" Temari mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada Kankurou yang tengah beristirahat setelah seharian sibuk dalam pernikahan keponakannya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud nee-chan?"

"siapa lagi kalo bukan lelaki gila itu!"

"hmmm maksudmu Shikamaru Nara?" Tanya Kankurou memastikan.

"Iya. Beraninya ia bilang , 'kau tak berubah ya tetap cantik dan judes seperti biasa'"

"haha. Sepertinya ia belum menyerah nee-chan. Mungkin jika ia melamarmu lagi jangan kau tolak mentah-mentah. Sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan dulu."

"Hah? Jangan sampai kau ikut gila adik!" Temari yang kesal dengan reaksi adiknya itu bergegas meninggalkan Kankurou dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk.

"mengapa ia tak menyerah juga? Apakah ia akan tetap seperti itu ketika tahu kenyataan tentang dirinya?" batin Temari yang akhirnya terlelap dalam tidur.

Temari sudah mendapatkan alamat rumah Temari-san dari sekretaris pribadi ayahnya dengan menanyakan alamat rumah Tori. Hari ini ia sedang libur kuliah dan memutuskan untuk berkunjung. Disiapkannya sebuah red velvet cake yang dibuatnya sendiri sebagai hadiah kunjungan. Ia tak mau dinilai tidak sopan jika tak membawa apa-apa. Hari ini ia akan menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya Temari.

Hana bukan ingin menghalangi niat ayahnya jika ingin menikah lagi tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ayahnya akan menikahi perempuan yang baik.

Ia berangkat dengan mengemudikan mobil city car Honda Brio hadiah ulangtahun ke-20 pemberian ayahnya. Tak sulit untuk menemukan rumah Temari mengingat keluarganya terpandang di daerah itu. Segera saja ia memencet bel rumah megah itu. Pintu besar itu dibuka oleh pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Namikaze itu. Hana mengutarakan keinginanya itu dan ia dipersilakan untuk menunggu Temari-san di ruang tamu yang sangat luas.

Tak lama Temari muncul dihadapan Hana. Hana terpana dengan selera fashion yang dimiliki oleh Temari. Gaya berpakaiannya tak menunjukan kalau temari sudah berusia 50 tahun dan ia sangat pantas mengenakannya. Anggun.

"Hana, aku terkejut kau datang. Adakah yang bisa kubantu?" sambut Temari.

"ya, aku merencanakan kunjunganku setelah berjumpa di pernikahan putra anda. Aku sangat terkagum-kagum dengan anda, Temari-san."

"ah aku merasa tersanjung."

"oh iya ini ada sedikit kue yang kubuat sendiri untuk anda." Temari menyerahkan bingkisan kue kepada Temari.

"Terimakasih."

"Temari-san, aku hanya ingin belajar menjadi wanita yang seutuhnya dari anda. Anda sangat mengagumkan untukku. Wanita yang luar biasa pikirku."

"wah itu terlalu berlebihan Hana-chan. Aku tak sebaik yang kau pikirkan. Kadang selalu ada rahasia di setiap orang yang bersembunyi dari permukaan itu sendiri. Ada seorang bijak yang mengatakan, 'jika kau mengetahui aib dirimu, maka pujian untukmu terasa bagai hinaan'" Temari tersenyum anggun selesai menuntaskan kalimatnya. Hana yang mendengarnya merasa ganjil.

"anda sangat bijak sekali Temari-san. Kata-kata yang anda ungkapkan begitu bermakna. Apa yang biasa anda lakukan sehari-hari?"

"hmm. Aku hanya di Rumah. Sejak menikah aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan mengurusi keluargaku. Ketika naruto masih hidup ia yang mengurusi bisnis untuk menghidupi keluarga kami. Ketika ia sudah wafat adikku yang mengurusinya dan sekarang anakku yang mengurusinya. Aku hanya di rumah saja mengurusi urusan rumah tangga. Tapi sejak Tori dewasa kuhabiskan hidupku dengan membaca." Hana semakin terpana dengan kebiasaan Temari-san.

"temari-san, kapan Naruto-san wafat?"

"setelah 5 tahun pernikahan kami."

"apakah anda merasa sedih atas kepergiannya?"

"hmmm ya tapi yang lebih menyedihkan adalah kenyataan tentang dirinya dibandingkan dengan kematiannya sendiri" Temari tampak berapi-api mengatakan itu.

"maksud anda?"

"ah tidak lupakan itu. Bagaimana sambil kita nikmati kue buatanmu dengan secangkir the hangat?" Temari menawari dan Hana menyetujuinya. Temari langsung meminta PRT nya untuk menyiapkan.

"mengapa anda tak menikah lagi setelah kematian Naruto-san?"

"Hmmm. Aku tak cocok untuk pria manapun Hana. Masih banyak gadis dan janda yang lebih baik dariku. Aku tak sepadan dengan siapapun. Aku juga memutuskan untuk mengurus Tori seorang diri saja." Hana berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Temari-san.

"hmmm padahal aku yakin banyak sekali yang ingin mempersunting anda, Temari-san."

"hahaha tidak banyak. Hanya ada satu lelaki yang melakukannya dan ia sudah gila. Ia masih perjaka tapi ingin mempersunting janda seperti aku. Ia benar-benar gila dan masih saja begitu meski sudah kutolak mentah-mentah. Ia adalah … " hampir saja Temari menyebut namanya, tetapi ia ingat lelaki itu adalah ayah dari sang penanya.

"siapa dia?" desak Hana.

"lupakan. Sepertinya tidak perlu menyebut namanya yang membuat aku ingin mati saja."

PRT Temari datang membawakan potongan kue dan teh hangat. Mereka kemudian menikmatinya sambil berbincang yang pembicaraannya tak lagi Temari sebagai topic temari. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Temari yang sudah lama tidak berbincang dengan orang lain merasakan suatu kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. "senang juga memiliki anak perempuan. Asyik diajak mengobrol. Tidak seperti putra lelakiku yang tak banyak membicarakan banyak hal dengan diriku." Batin Temari.

Saat makan siang Temari mengajak Hana untuk memasak menyiapkannya. Mereka memasak dengan gembira. Hana menyadari sebuah snyum tulus yang hadir di wajah Temari. Cantik dan alami pikirnya. Berbeda sekali dengan Temari yang dilihatnya judes saat pernikahan putranya. Mereka juga makan bersama dan menikmati kebersamaan dengan penuh tawa.

"ah, kau gadis yang menyenangkan! Andai saja kau adalah menantuku, Hana. Aku sebal sekali Tori memilih perempuan itu. Ia tak sepertimu Hana. Kau tahu sepanjang pernikahannya aku tak bisa tersenyum!" ungkap Temari secara tiba-tiba yang membuat Hana mengerti mengapa ia tak senyum di pesta pernikahan anaknya.

"Mengapa anda berpikir seperti itu?"

"hmm ya menurut pandanganku ia tak cocok saja untuk anakku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Tori mencintainya. Menurut pengalamanku, aku tak mau ada perempuan lain yang merasakan hal yang sama denganku"

"hal yang sama denganmu?" Tanya Hana penasaran.

"ah, lupakan saja ya. Tak penting cerita itu." Mereka melanjutkan lagi makan siang mereka yang akrab.

Tak terasa mereka menghabiskan waktu yang panjang hingga terlihat sebuah oranye sudak mengufuk di barat. Sudah saatnya Hana pulang. Ia tak mau membuat ayahnya khawatir jika ia pulang terlambat.

"Bibi, terimakasih atas ilmu dan jamuannya. Aku sangat menghargai pertemuan hari ini." Hana yang sudah akrab dengan Temari diminta untuk menyebutnya bibi.

"ya Hana-chan, terimakasih atas kedatanganmu. Kamu memberi warna dalam hariku." Temari lembut berterimakasih atas kedatangan Hana.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di Halaman parkir luas milik keluarga Temari. Kedatangan mobil itu menyita perhatian Temari dan Hana yang akanberpisah itu. Turunlah dari mobil adik Temari, Kankurou.

"hai kakak! Aku datang"

"ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"yah aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kakakku dan menyampaikan pesan dari Gaara dan sejak kapan seorang adik membutuhkan alasan untuk menemui kakaknya?"

"ah yayaya aku hanya heran kau sudah kesini lagi padahal baru kembali ke Suna kemarin."

"Eh, siapa ini?" Kankurou menunjuk Hana.

"oh ini Hana. Dia anak perempuan pertama Pemilik Nara Group" Temari mengenalkan Hana secara resmi kepada adiknya.

"Yoroshiku." Hana memberi salam.

"hah? Dia anak dari lelaki yang sudah membuatmu mencak-mencak itu?"

"sudahlah Kankurou aku tak peduli dengannya."

Hana merasakan sekali suatu kaganjilan dengan pembicaraan yang berlangsung antara kakak beradik itu. Sesuatu yang pasti sudah sangat lama terjadi.

"Hana, sebelum terlalu malam sepertinya kamu harus sudah pulang."

"iya bibi. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi ya." Hana meninggalkan kediaman Temari dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

Hana terlalu lelah untuk menyusun potongan puzzle tentang Temari untuk saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk mengemudi dan pulang dengan selamat dan cepat sebelum makan malam bersama ayahnya.

Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum ia berangkat kuliah ia mulai menyusun potongan puzzle.

Saat ia mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada Temari, ia mengatakan, "_wah itu terlalu berlebihan Hana-chan. Aku tak sebaik yang kau pikirkan. Kadang selalu ada rahasia di setiap orang yang bersembunyi dari permukaan itu sendiri. Ada seorang bijak yang mengatakan, 'jika kau mengetahui aib dirimu, maka pujian untukmu terasa bagai hinaan_'"

Saat bertanya mengapa tak menikah lagi, Temari mengungkapkan alasan, "_Hmmm. Aku tak cocok untuk pria manapun Hana. Masih banyak gadis dan janda yang lebih baik dariku. Aku tak sepadan dengan siapapun_"

Siapakah lelaki yang hanya satu-satunya datang kepada Temari untuk meminangnya setelah kematian Naruto? Ah mengapa ia merasa ayahnya seolah memiliki masa lalu yang sangat penting untuk melengkapi potongan puzzle yang belum bisa tersusun rapi ini. Rasanya ingin bertemu dengan Kankurou-san dan mencari kebenaran tentang semuanya.

Temari POV

"Ah aku merasa bosan sekali hari ini. Aku rindu dengan hari kemarin. Saat hana datang dan berbincang dengan sangat seru." keluh Temari.

"ternyata menyenangkan memiliki anak perempuan. Aku sangat berharap Hana bisa menjadi anakku atau menantuku, tapi keduanya adalah harapan yang tak mungkin ku dapatkan." Sambil menyeruput teh jahe yang hangat dan memandangi pememandangan Konoha yang sejuk.

"seandainya aku menerima pinangan Shikamaru aku mungkin sudah bahagia sekarang dengan anak-anak perempuan yang cantik jelita seperti aku."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menerima pinangan pria manapun! Aku adalah barang rusak, kotor, dan hina. Oh aku tak pantas." Temari mulai terisak dan akhirnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membasahi dirinya. Ia seolah ingin membersihkan sesuatu dalam dirinya padahal ia baru saja mandi.

"Oh tuhan, aku sudah mandi hingga ribuan kali sejak 30 tahun terakhir, tapi noda itu, kotoran itu takkan bisa hilang dari hidupku. Takkan pernah ada kehidupan bersama dengan Shikamaru atau siapapun terlebih dengan anak-anaknya yang jelita. Aku ditakdirkan sendiri sampai mati!" Tangisnya semakin meledak.

"Demi Tuhan! Lelaki bejat itu harus mendapatkan yang setimpal dengan apa yang aku alami saat ini!" Ia masih menangis.

Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak pertemuannya dengan adik Temari di rumah Temari saat ia mengunjungi Temari. Kankurou tiba-tiba saja muncul di Konoha University, tempat Hana menimba ilmu. Hana melihatnya sedang berdiri di dekat mobilnya.

"Siang hana. Apa kabar" sapanya akrab.

"aku baik-baik saja. Ada keperluan apa hingga paman Kankurou dating kemari?"

"ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan. Kita ngobrol saja di Kantin. Bagaimana?"

"boleh" Mereka berjalan menuju kantin dan langsung memesan makanan dan minuman.

"mengapa kemarin kamu ke rumah kakakku?" tanpa basa basi kankurou langsung bertanya.

"hmmm sebelumnya apa yang aku dapatkan dari pembicaraan ini paman?" Tanya Hana dengan sopan.

"sebuah rahasia besar tentang kakakku dan ayahmu!" jawab kankurou tegas.

"baiklah. Aku hanya mendatanginya untuk menyelidiki pakah ada hubungan antara bibi Temari dan ayahku. Dan aku hanya menemukan potongan puzzle yang tak bisa kususun."

"apa yang kau dapat?"

"paman ceitakan secara langsung saja."

"baiklah aku takkan menundanya. Kita langsung saja. Hampir 30 tahun yang lalu ayahmu datang ke rumah kakakku dan meminangnya setelah enam bulan kematian Naruto. Dan tahukah kamu apa yang dikatakan kakakku kepada ayahmu? _Aku takkan menikahi siapapun lagi dan tidak akan tidur dengan siapapun! _Secara kasar ia pun diusir dari rumahnya."

"kenapa bibi bicara seperti itu?"

"aku baru tahu kenyataan ini setelah ayahmu pulang dengan jawaban yang pasti melukai perasaannya. Ternyata kakakku pernah diperkosa oleh orang yang bejat yang masih kerabat kami di usianya yang keenam belas. Ia merasa dirinya hina sekali. Kotor dan tak layak menjadi pendamping hidup lelaki manapun. Ia merasa dirinya bagaikan barang yang sudah rusak. Setiap hari ia mandi berkali-kali hanya berharap kotoran dalam dirinya hilang, tapi buatnya itu tidak. Ia takkan pernah bisa menjadi seperti semula." Hana yang mendengarnya mulai menteskan air mata.

"kau tahu beberapa hari ini saja rambutnya tak pernah kering . entah berapa kali ia mencuci dirinya."

"apakah ayah tahu soal fakta ini?"

"Tidak! Kakakku takkan mau memberitahukannya."

"kenapa? Mungkin jika bibi memberitahu kenyataannya ayah bisa menerima?"

"kakakku trauma. Saat ia utarakan kenyataan ini pada suaminya setelah malam pertama. Naruto tak pernah menyentuhnya lagi. Ia tak mau mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Ia sudah kecewa."

"ternyata seperti itu ya jawabannya. Bibi orang yang sangat baik sekali, tapi nasibnya tak sebaik kebaikannya."

"belum. Ia hanya terlalu takut terluka lagi."

"apakah ayahku bisa?"

"sepertinya hanya jika ayahmu mau menerima kenyataan yang dimiliki oleh kakakku. Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apakah bisa menerima?"

"hmmm aku tak masalah dengan masa lalu bibi. Aku menerima dia tapi untuk menjadi ibuku aku belum tau."

"Begitu ya. Sejujurnya kenapa aku ingin memberitahu ini adalah untuk meminta tolong padamu. Aku khawatir dengan kondisi kakakku. Sejak kamu mengunjunginya ia jadi serinag melamun, menangis, dan entah berapa jam sekali ia mandi. Rambutnya jarang sekali terlihat kering. Aku kahwatir."

"mungkin jika ada seseorang yang mau menerimanya. Ia takkan seperti itu lagi."

"apakah aku harus memohon pada ayahku?"

"tidak. Aku yakin ayahmu tak tahu soal kamu tahu dia meminang kakakku puluhan tahun yang lalu. Yang aku mau kamu menerimanya dan meyakinkan ayahmu jika merencanakan meminang kakakku lagi. Hanya itu."

"akan kupikirkan."

"hmmm baiklah sudah saatnya aku pergi. Terimakasih atas waktunya. Sampai jumpa." Kankurou meninggalkan Hana yang masih termenung dengan pembicaraan barusan.

"hu hu hu hu "

Si anak bungsu Shikamaru tengah menangis. Shikamaru yang baru saja pulang langsung menghampirinya.

"Luna, kamu kenapa nangis?"

"aku kangen ibu. Aku bosan di rumah sendirian. Ayah sibuk kerja, kakak sibuk kuliah. Aku kangen ibu," Luna merengek.

"cup cup cup. Maaf ya kalo ayah sering ninggalin kamu. Ibu udah pergi saying gak bisa temenin kamu lagi." Bujuk Shikamaru kepada anak bungsungnya yang masih 10 tahun itu.

"Ayah, ibu yang baru juga boleh. Pokoknya aku mau ibuuuu" rengek Luna.

"Ada apa ini ayah? Rebut sekali?" Hana baru saja sampai di rumah dan mendapati adiknya yang menangis dan ayahnya yang membujuk.

"Hana, bagaimana ini Luna ingin ibu. Ia bosan sendirian terus di rumah."

"hah?" Hana kaget dan langsung teringat pertanyaan kankurou padanya, "apa aku bisa menerima bibi Temari sebagai ibu?" Batin Hana.

"Hey Hana aku ayah harus bagaimana?"

"Luna, kamu ingin ibu? Apa kakak saja tidak cukup?"

Luna menggeleng, "Kakak sibuk! Aku ingin ibu yang selalu menemaniku." Hana menyerah. Ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Kankurou dan ia harus meyakinkan ayahnya.

"ayah, sudahlah penuhi saja keinginan Luna."

"err, apa benar tak apa?" Shikamaru memastikan.

"iya tak apa. Kalo sudah ada yang ingin ayah jadikan istri dan cocok untuk menjadi ibu kami lamarlah esok." Hana menyakinkan.

"Baiklah, Luna ayah akan bawa ibu barumu bulan ini. Sabar ya sayang"

Si bungsu tak lagi menangis. Ia berdiri dan memluk erat Shikamaru.

Temari tak pernah menyangka peristiwa yang dialaminya siang itu. Kini ia hanya duduk dengan tertunduk lesu di kursi berandanya. Air matanya terus saja mengalir. Entah untuk menangisi apa. Ia juga masih terus memandangi secarik kertas berisikan tulisan yang tak pernah disangkanya akan kembali menohok meminta jawaban.

Kankurou langsung masuk kamar Temari tanpa mengetuk. Ia baru saja mendapat laporan dari PRT Temari ada kejadian yang tak terduga siang tadi. Kankurou melihat kakaknya yang tampak merana. "kasihan sekali kakakku ini. Ia harus bahagia sebelum ajal menjemputnya." Batinnya.

"kak, apakah kakak baik-baik saja?" Temari tak menjawab ia masih memandangi kertas itu. Kankurou membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

_Maaf Temari-san kuharap anda berkenan membaca surat ini._

_Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan keinginan saya yang masih sama._

_Meminang Temari-san untuk menjadi istri saya._

_Saya harap anda bisa membalas surat ini dengan surat atau menemui saya secara langsung_

_Terima kasih_

"kak, apa jawaban kakak? Apa kakak mengusirnya seperti dulu lagi?"

"akankah ada jawaban yang lain? Buatku akan jawabannya akan sama."

"kak, setidaknya coba dulu untuk menjelaskannya"

"TIDAK! Itu tidak mungkin!" Tiba-tiba amarah Temari meledak.

"Kak, apanya yang tidak mungkin? Ayolah Shikamaru bukan Naruto!"

"Tidak Kankurou aku sudah lelah untuk terluka. Takkan ada bedanya!"

"tidakkah kakak ingin anak perempuan seperti Hana-chan?" mendengar nama Hana disebut Temari menjadi lebih tenang.

"Ayolah kak. Jika memang kakak tak mau ya sudah temui saja dulu dan bicara baik-baik. Jika kakak tidak ingin terluka setidaknya jangan buat orang lain terluka dengan penolakan yang kasar lagi."

"Kankurou aku tidak sanggup"

"dimanakah diri kakakku yang terkenal kuat dan galak itu? Kenapa ia menjadi selemah ini."

"Kankurou aku akan menolak Shikamaru lagi dan akan kujelaskan jika perlu. Malam ini aku akan menyampaikannya. Aku akan menemuinya di taman kota saja yang biasa sepi." Temari akhirnya berkata tegas sambil meremas-remas surat yang diberikan Shikamaru.

Kankurou bergegas menelepon Shikamaru dan mengabarkan permintaan kakakknya. Ia juga menelepon seseorang untuk mengabarkan berita ini. Hana.

Hana gelisah saat menunggu kedatangan Kankurou yang akan memberitahu sesuatu yang penting katanya. Ia menyeruput Vanila Latte nya dengan gugup. Kankurou dating kemudian dan duduk di seberang Hana duduk.

"aku takkan lama. TAdi siang ayahmu mengunjungi kakakku lagi dan memberikan sebuah surat yang berisikan lamaran." Hana tampak terkejut dengan berita yang dibawa Kankurou. Kankurou tidak langsung melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia melihat reaksi Hana.

"kakakku akan menjawab lamaran itu malam ini di Taman kota. Kakakku bilang akan menolaknya, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dan aku akan disana tanpa mereka ketahui." Hana masih belum berbicara.

"aku hanya akan menyampaikan itu. Sekarang aku akan langsung ke Taman kota."

"aku ikut!"

"baiklah" mereka keluar bersama-sama setelah Hana membayar kopinya dan bergegas ke Taman Kota.

Seorang pria yang sudah berusia setengah abad itu tengah menunggu dengan gelisah kedatangan seseorang. Tak lama kemudian seseorang dengan menggunakan mantel dating menghampirinya. Shikamaru langsung berdiri begitu tahu siapa yang datang.

"Selamat malam Temari-san"

"malam"

"aku senang anda mau menemuiku langsung untuk memberi jawaban."

"Ya, tapi jangan senang dengan jawaban yang akan kuberikan!"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kabar surat yang kuberikan?"

"Sudah bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya yang bau dan kotor sebagai jawaban dariku!"

"kau menolakku lagi? Atas alasan apa?" Shikamaru bertekad kini ia ingin tahu alasannya jika ditolak. Ia tak mau marah sebelum tahu jawabannya.

"iya aku menolakmu! Dengan tegas aku menolakmu! Kau ini sudah gila! Aku sudah berusia 50 tahun! Aku sudah akan memiliki cucu dan aku tak berniat untuk menjadi istri siapapun!"

"Hanya itu alasanmu? Memang apa salahnya jika di usia ini kita menikah? Apakah itu berdosa?"

"tidak. Itu tidak berdosa hanya saja aku tak mau menghadapi gossip yang tidak-tidak diusiaku yang segini."

"Hah? Aku tak peduli dengan etiket social itu! Apalagi hanya karena takut dengan gossip-gosip tetangga. Kalau memang kamu tak mau menerimaku karena usia kita sudah lanjut, mengapa kamu menolakku puluhan tahun yang lalu hah?" Shikamaru tak bisa mengontrol emosi.

"itu itu karena…" Temari tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"karena apa? Katakana padaku!" Shikamaru terus mendesak. Ia sudah diberi tahu oleh Kankurou ada hal penting yang menjadi alasan Temari menolaknya dan Temari yang akan memberitahukannya sendiri.

Temari semakin terdesak dan ia mulai meneteskan air matanya. Shikamaru tak tega melihatnya menangis tapi ia harus tahu apa rahasia Temari.

"AKu takkan layak menjadi istrimu atau istri siapapun!" Temari mengatakannya setengah berteriak.

"Ya tapi mengapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku adalah barang yang rusak," ujar Temari sambil terus menangis terisak.

"maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah ternodai! Aku pernah diperkosa. Aku tak pernah suci lagi! Aku pernah mandi hingga ribuan kali selama 30 tahun terakhir tapi itu sama sekali tak bisa mengangkat noda ini dalam diriku!" Akhirnya Temari memberitahukan rahasianya pada Shikamaru dengan terisak-isak. Shikamaru yang melihatnya begitu langsung mendekap Temari.

"mengapa kamu tak bilang dari dulu? Dengan begini kita sudah menyia-nyiakan puluhan waktu kita,"

"Lepaskan! Anda sudah tidak sopan," Temari mendorong Shikamaru dengan kasar.

"maaf aku hanya tak tega melihatmu begitu," Shikamaru salah tingkah dengan perlakuannya pada Temari.

"bukan berarti aku menceritakkan ini aku sudah menerimamu! Aku menolak lamaran yang kau ajukan!"

"Kenapa?"

"karena aku menolaknya. Aku yakin kamu juga tak mau lagi menerimaku setelah tahu fakta tentangku!"

"Jangan menilai sebelum kamu tahu kenyataannya! Aku tak menganggap alasanmu menjadi alasan bagiku untuk menggagalkan pinanganku ini,"

"Temari, aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli apa masa lalumu yang jelas aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu," Shikamaru mengucapkannya dengan lembut. Temari hanya bisa terdiam.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku? Ibu dari anak-anakku?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil berlutut dan menyodorkan cincin berlian kepada Temari.

"err" Temari ragu. _Ayolah Temari ia sudah menerimamu apa adanya!_

Shikamaru menunggu dengan sabar jawaban Temari dan menatap dalam ke dua bola mata hijau gelap milik Temari. Temari merasakan sesuatu dari tatapannya itu. Cinta yang Tulus. _Apakah aku akan bahagia?_ Batin Temari.

"Kau akan bahagia bersamaku juga kedua putriku Temari,"

Perlahan Temari meraih cincin berlian itu dan menarik lengan Shikamaru untuk membuatnya berdiri.

"Aku pikir jawabannya adalah ya"

Temari mengangguk tanda setuju. Shikamaru kemudian memasangkan cincin berlian itu di jari manis Temari kemudian memeluknya.

End

* * *

Cerita ini aseli saya duplikasi alur cerita dari novel perempuan terluka tapi tetap ada beberapa bagian yang saya tambahkan sebagai penyesuaian.

Terimakasih atas kesediaan untuk membaca.

Semoga berkenan untuk review :D


End file.
